


Over the Campfire

by SilentLinkandFairy (KotoneJunan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Oblivious dolts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/SilentLinkandFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt: Link and Lana discuss their crushes by the campfire, jealous of whoever the other person is talking about, not realizing they’re talking about them.<br/>Taken directly from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Campfire

                Lana’s watching Link build up the fire as he bends down, striking the match with a quick, deft hand to cause sparks to jump onto the wood, before coaxing a gentle fire out of it. The blaze is soon up to a steady warmth, and Link smiles at her over his shoulder. Lana manages a thin smile, shivering slightly until Link gently drapes his scarf over her.

 

                ”Thanks.” She smiles at him, and Link smiles back again, pulling out some ration bars. She pulled a face, but took the particularly nasty ration bar.

 

                “You look like you’ve had a bad day.” Link’s quiet observation makes her look up at him. She tries for another smile, but it falls flat.

 

                “I’ve got a bit of boy problems.” She admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Link slows in his eating, trying to hide his interest.

 

                “Oh?” He asks politely, heart hammering. Lana blushed. “Want to tell me?” He offered kindly. Lana smiled sheepishly.

 

                “I’m going to sound stupid…” She complains, and Link chuckles.

 

                “I’ll share my problems if you share yours.” He offers with an endearing grin. Lana laughs, startled and amused.

 

                “The Hero of Hyrule has boy problems?” She teases, giggling as he blushed crimson.

 

                “Um, no. Girls.” Link answered, looking embarrassed and a little pleased. Lana’s heart drops slightly, but she holds her smile. “Alright, ladies first.” He grinned slightly.

 

                “Oh,  _now_  you choose to be gentlemanly.” She grumbled playfully. “Alright, fine. So, I met this cute guy a while back, and well… he doesn’t seem to be interested in anyone. I’ve talked to him a lot, and he’s sweet, really nice. Just a bit dense.” Link smiles, utterly understanding.

 

                “I guess we’re in the same boat,” Link chuckles mirthlessly. “She’s brave, kind, sweet - she’s also a fighter - and cute.” Link nodded to himself. “But she’s got a thing for someone else. She mentions it every once in a while,” His eyes were bittersweet, and Lana felt for him.

 

                “I know how you feel.” He said lightly. He digs out two finger-length bottles of whiskey. “To unrequited crushes?” Lana huffs a laugh, taking a bottle and uncorking it.

 

                “And the crazy friends it brings us.” Link grinned wistfully, and the two clinked bottles.

 

                “ _I’ll tell them tomorrow,”_  The pair thought wistfully, sharing secret smiles and hopeful grins.


End file.
